Marcel and Gia
The relationship between the Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel Gerard and the Vampire, Gia. Marcel had Gia turned into a vampire to join his army of vampires. Gia began looking up to him a leader and grew close with him, even to the point of harboring romantic feelings for him. However, after Gia met Elijah she lost her romantic attraction to Marcel and began dating Elijah. Gia and Marcel stayed close in friendship before Gia was killed by Klaus Mikaelson's compulsion. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Rebirth, Gia is among the newly-possible recruits of humans that Marcel's vampires compelled to be interviewed. Gia was one of the humans who came back after the humans were compelled to come back if their life needed something more than what they already had. In Alive and Kicking, Marcel turns Gia into a vampire by snapping her neck after feeding her his blood. In Every Mother's Son, Marcel breaks Gia's neck after having her feed on his blood and thus turns her into a vampire with her consent. Then, he tells Elijah to have her as his protégée. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, They both try to find Elijah on their own. When Hayley asks for their help on finding Oliver they agree to help. They both stood outside of Rousseau's to make sure Cami is ok. When a werewolf sees them he attacks and bites both of them. Marcel rips his heart out. And they go back to Marcel's loft to get a vial of Klaus' blood and they talk. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Gia is seen along with Marcel and the rest of his vampire army at the compound. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Gia and Marcel and the rest of the vampire army are still trapped in the compound. While they try to fight their hunger for human blood. When the spell that's trapping them at the compound ends. Gia, Marcel and the vampire army go back to Marcel's loft. Marcel collapses and Gia saves his life by giving him Klaus' blood. They are then kidnapped by Finn. In The Devil is Damned, Gia, Marcel and the vampire army are unconscious at Saint Louis Cathedral. Finn uses his magic and magically rips out several vampire hearts. Just as he is about to rip out Gia's heart. Marcel agrees to help Finn out and Finn backs off saving Gia's life. Sometime later at the Bayou. The vampire's are feeding off the werewolves. As the spell causing their hunger wears off. The vampire's collapse. And Gia collapses in Marcel's arms. In I Love You, Goodbye, Marcel and Gia are seen dancing in Hayley and Jackson's wedding. For a moment, Marcel is distracted as he notices Rebekah passing by, in Eva's body. In Ashes to Ashes, Marcel burns Gia's corpse for her funeral. Season Three In The Bloody Crown, Marcel mentions Gia to Klaus. He blames him for killing her. He stabbed Klaus with Papa Tunde's Blade. Marcel leaves Klaus incapacitated, leaving him trapped in a tomb suffering for the crimes he has committed for the last thousand years. Quotes Season Two :Marcel: "It is just hunger, Gia. Lots of people on earth have been a lot hungrier than us." :Gia: "You made us a promise when you turned us. You had goals we bought into. But look at us! We've been wolf-bait, beaten up, stuck exiled across the river, then stuck here! And now, when we're all looking to you for help, you don't even tell us that you're dying." : - Brotherhood of the Damned Gallery Normal TheOriginals202-1445.jpeg Normal TheOriginals202-1452.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1422.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1549.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1936.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1950.jpeg Normal TheOriginals206-1986.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-0637HayleyMarcelJosjJacksonGia.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-1437MarcelGia.jpeg Normal TheOriginals210-2034MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0144JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0981JosjGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1143MarcelJoahGia.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-1887JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1895MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-2151MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2237MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2308MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2316Marcel-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2319Gia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2327MarcelGia.jpeg Gia_and_Marcel.jpg Gia,_Marcel_and_Josh.png Gia_and_Marcel_Photo.png Gia_&_Marcel.png Marcel holding a knocked out Gia.jpg TO214_MarcelGia.jpg TO_214_1077MarcelGia.jpg TO214_HayleyJackson-MarcelGia.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship